Zoids Katana Liger
by 4fireking
Summary: Pilot Zoid and her friend Akashi meet friends who help fight a war against dangerous Zoids and manipulative humans. Sonia and Akashi, friends who love Zoids, will save her new home and Akashi's friends. (co-authors Cyberskirmish and Samueljoo)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids**

 **This was a double collaboration between me, Samueljoo, and Cyberskirmish. They know more about Zoids than me so I hope this story is alright.**

XXX

A lone, damaged shield liger DCS-J was wandering through the desert, limping on its left hind leg. A barely audible curse came out of the cockpit as the leg forced the zoid to lie down and wait for its own processes to heal the wound naturally, or until repairs can be made. It was becoming a tiresome existence. Constantly fighting for her own survival. She longed for someone else to help her with her burden... someone to trust with her secret.

Ayato Koishina was someone who reached the damaged shield liger. He was sure it might be a trap at first. The saboteur might pretend there is a damaged liger so he would come to its aid only for him to silence him from the truth. Ayato however couldn't ignore his conscious telling him when a person is in trouble someone must help.

Sensing the approach, she kept as still as possible, hoping she'd just be ignored and let on her way. If not... she hoped the man wasn't interested in a fight, and maybe even offer assistance with her damaged leg. She checked her weapons, letting out a sigh of relief upon seeing that they weren't too damaged in her last fight. Her shield generator could've been in better shape, especially since she couldn't move as fast anymore without risking further damage, but she had to make do if the man was looking for a fight.

She was looking in the wrong direction. Ayato was behind her looking at the inside of her cockpit. There was no way a saboteur would cause damage to the outside but keep the inside of the vehicle looking unscathed. Ayato waited for the right moment to stop hiding from her and tell her he meant no harm.

It was perfectly safe so long as he didn't make any threatening moves. And while the cockpit did look pristine... it looked too pristine. As if no one had ever used it.

"Check me out girl."

She turned around to see the boy she didn't know didn't see her as a threat.

" I'm the one who found you. I'm a champion of Zoids."

She doesn't say anything as she examined the man, taking note of every detail. He was putting his hand against the Liger trying to act smooth to her. The problem was she didn't want to have to clean the hand print off the Liger because of him.

"I don't think my Zoid is strong enough to carry your Zoid, but if you don't mind sitting in a cockpit with me my Zoid can drag yours."

She growls, putting some distance between herself and the man slowly. She had barely met this man, and despite his claims of being a champion of zoids, he had nothing to substantiate this claim. She looked at his zoid, trying to gouge its combat capabilities.

"I know it's not much to look at, it's a RZ-030 Gun Sniper. It's jaws would only be able to drag your Zoid if teeth of herculean strength could move it from its paw. The crux of the matter is I could call my base to send some help, but I'm having an issue trusting people there right now."

She growls. She knew the problem all too well quite frankly. He moved her Zoid after he finally got her in the cockpit. It took lots of thrust for his Zoid to pull such a robot.

The boy and his Genosaurer appears at front of her.

"Yo, the name is Akashi Tenjou and this Zoid is my partner, Genosaurer."

Akashi's Genosaurer roars in greeting.

"Pleased to meet you. I would love to get to know you two except I'm busy right now repairing a Zoid and helping a lost pilot."

"Well? I can repair a Zoid." Akashi told her.

Akashi looked that the damaged Zoid.

"Ummm. Who that Zoid?"

" It's a liger whose cause of damage I don't even know. I wasn't lost finding this town but I didn't expect someone to come to my aid."

"An unnamed liger... but it looks like a Shield Liger." He said.

Akashi looked stares at her.

"You have a name, sis?"

"Sonia. Sonia Gubyua. It's very nice to meet you."

"Sonia, huh? I'm guess you are Zoid pilot."

Akashi and Sonia shakes hands. Sonia was happy to meet him but she had to work on her Zoid.

"You know, I can fix your Zoid. I'm a Zoid Repairman, but I was still as a Zoid pilot."

Sonia had to think about whether or not she could trust him with her Zoid.

"Don't worry, your Zoid saw me that I can fix your unnamed Liger Zoid. Beside, I can't harm any Zoids while I repairs them."

Sonia didn't leave her Zoid the entire time Akashi worked on her Zoid. She imagined a bird with incredible dexterity.

"Ummm, Sonia... what are you imagining?" He asked with his eyes wide.

She blushed hearing him ask that question. "Y'know, all the fun I can have with my Zoid."

Akashi blushed as well.

"Oh yeah, this Genosaurer I found, is the Wild Zoid."

Sonia never heard of there being a wild Zoid. Genosaurer comically glares at him since he was bad habits.

"Oh I mean... this Genosaurer was abandoned."

Sonia didn't know many people who found abandoned Zoids in the desert. Genosaurer sigh deeply at Akashi.

"Oh dear...Anyway, I will help you to fix your unnamed Liger Zoid."

Akashi kept his word and fixed her Liger Zoid. Upon its completion she decided to take the machine for a test run. Akashi and Genosaurer see Sonia and Liger Zoid test run. She was maneuverable and was very good with her Zoid. Akashi and Genosaurer see Sonia doing good.

"Looking good, Sonia. Keep riding your Zoid."

Sonia listened to him as she kept riding her Zoid.

"Okay Geno. Let's do some test run too."

Genosaurer roar gladly agrees and Akashi head to the cockpit and ride his Genosaurer.

"Alright, Genosaurer! Keep on running!"

Sonia noticed how well the boy and his new Zoid were moving through the desert.

"Hey, Genosaurer... When I was first met of you, you're a young wild Zoid who tries to conquers to become the best Genosaurer. But, your older Genosaurer said that you are too young when I saw you in the forest. You have to become the strongest Zoid and that's why I helping you as a Zoid pilot."

Genosaurer growly agrees.

"Alright then, shall we having a test by using Charged Particle Cannon on the big rock as a target practices, bud!"

Genosaurer happily roar and first attempt use Charged Particle Cannon. He charges his energy blast attack and fire at the rock. But the young Genosaurer slips away from the powerful blast before destroys the rock.

Sonia was amazed and pitying poor Akashi at the same time. It was some show he gave her.

"Oh wow! That's a powerful blast, wasn't it Geno?"

Genosaurer growly agrees.

Just then, Sonia asks Akashi that it will give a name to the unnamed Liger Zoid. Akashi didn't know how to name a Zoid a girl would be piloting.

"Hmmm. This Zoid is looks like a Liger Zero or Murasame Liger." Akashi said pondering a name for it.

The unnamed Liger Zoid notices Akashi's name problem and see it's blade-like katana which the Liger asking growly Sonia to have perfect name.

"Huh? What the Liger Zoid telling us?"

Sonia see the Liger's katana. It was a surprisingly yet happy discovery from the Zoid.

"Hey, That katana has a name on it's sword tip."

The Liger's katana has a name: KAITANA-LIGER.

"Kaitana Liger? It's that your name?" Sonia asked the Zoid.

The Zoid moved its head to Sonia and looked down. To her surprise the Zoid nodded.

"Incredible! That's a very rare wild Zoid, an subspecies of Murasame Liger." Akashi exclaimed.

"Whoa! But, how did he was damaged?"

"Well for starters, the Wild Zoids are the Zoids that have roam freely without the pilots. However, the Zoid pilots tames the Wild Zoids, that's why they called Tamed Zoids... or rather just Zoids."

Sonia heard about stuff like this in school but hearing it now was like a new experience to her.

"And the Kaitana Liger was supposedly remains as a extinct Zoid, but now it's damaged parts was rediscovered by some Zoid researchers. Hmm, This Kaitana Liger is the last survived Zoid before they were gone extinct."

"Kaitana Liger..." Sonia murmured.

It was during this realization that an alarm was sounded warning everyone of an attack. Akashi was going to have to fight other pilots who wanted to pillage his village, and before he found out who the saboteur was.

"Oh no! The village in the desert, is under attacked! Let's go, Geno!" Akashi shouted.

Genosaurer agrees and Akashi asked Sonia and Kaitana to help.

"Hey Sonia, Kaitana, will you help us?" Akashi asked.

"Huh, oh right! Let's go, Kaitana!"

Kaitana Liger agrees and the two Zoids heads towards the village where the enemy pilots attacked the village.

Moving a Arosaurer was a man looking for the base his friend pretending to be one of them but was a saboteur told him to go. He was average height, had blue eyes, a light red suit, and downward spiky hair.

"Stop!" Akashi shouted.

Akashi and Sonia face off the saboteur and Arosaurer.

"Well, well. You must be the Zoidfighters." The unnamed saboteur mused.

"We are. Be a good boy and turn around before we have to use force." Akashi said with cockiness in his voice.

His answer was charging at Akashi with his Zoid. Sonia saw the saboteur about to fire at Akashi and Genosaurer.

"Look out!"

Her Kaitana Liger roars and used his katana blades similar to the Blade Liger's position to cut the saboteur's Arosaurer's Aro Blaster in half.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids**

 **This time it's only a collaboration between me and SamuelJoo. There is enough to post this chapter but it could be months before the next chapter. Thank you.**

XXX

"That's an interesting Liger Zoid you have there girlie. It will be a big challenge but lose against my Arosaurer Zoid." The saboteur said to them.

Kaitana Liger roars, telling Sonia to use her full potential.

"What? My full potential?" She asked.

Kaitana Liger explains her to use Katana Laser Claw.

"A move like that...okay. Prepare for the end of your Zoid saboteur against my Zoid Katana Laser Claw." Sonia said ready to show them her Zoid.

Her Kaitana Liger charges toward to the saboteur's Arosaurer and jump off and deliver the blow with the energized claw and katana.

"Katana, Laser Claw!"

Kaitana Liger slashes saboteur's Arosaurer, knocking the Zoid out. Kaitana Liger roar in victorious. Akashi felt that was an awesome move Sonia pulled off. This victory was hers because she helped the mlsf to stop the Zoid threat.

"Amazing." Akashi couldn't help but say.

The saboteur tries to escape, but Sonia stop him.

"You do know now is the time to spill the beans on who hired you and why you were sabotaging Akashi's home right? You don't want to have you head stuck in a Zoids mouth do you?" Sonia said to the saboteur.

The saboteur became intimidated by Sonia's glare and unwillingly tell everything.

"Ack! Okay, I'm tell everything!" The saboteur begged. "The one who hired him is the woman who is the leader of Dark Genesis. Well, the woman headed towards to the Summer Cup Zoid Tournament who decide to win."

"The woman, leader of the Dark Genesis? I'm barely heard the name before." Akashi said.

It seemed that was all the saboteur knew. Keeping to her word Sonia released him. Although he was liable as a threat killing him here would be too dark for her.

Akashi: Don't too dark Sonia, you have been worry about...

"It's okay." Her eyes were flared up and her mouth looked like a small U. "I'll be fine. If that woman heads toward the tournament, then we will!"

Akashi became gloomy and facing the sun, they will decide to go to the Summer Cup Zoid Tournament. It wouldn't be a simple trip to get there like a trip from home to a local merchant stand. Akashi and Sonia were afraid they didn't have enough water for the trip.

"Geez, this is your fault... we walked to the tournament, but now we too hot in the desert!" Sonia complained to Akashi.

"Umm, hey! This isn't my fault. We have plenty of water that drink of." Akashi told her.

Sonia comically hit Akashi's face.

She felt neither better nor relieved to do it. All that mattered was the shade she managed to find. It was her hope she could get there with Akashi.

"Hey, Sonia." Akashi said.

"What is it, Akashi?" Sonia asked.

"I have a canteen of water I filled before we left if you want to try it." Akashi told them.

"Sure thanks." Sonia said.

Sonia drinks the canteen of water a little.

As she drank Akashi and her made it to the shade. They had time to sleep now before going off to find that tournament.

In the night, the woman, the leader of Dark Genesis talking to the girl.

"So far you've come to have a disruptive end." The woman said.

The girl bow down.

"Yes, milady. My objective is to defeat her." The girl said.

"Not right now. Wait until she needs to sleep away from the man before you get here." The woman told the girl.

"Yes, I'm understand milady."

The girl grimly thinking about the legendary Zoid.

' _The legendary Zoid...'_

The black liger stands into the mountains, and roars

Sonia would have a battle on her hand when she was sleeping separately from Akashi. This was the best sleep she had until she heard the sound of a furnace roaring somewhere.

It wasn't really a furnace.

Sonia woke up and head to somewhere in the desert. And she saw at the black liger, jumps into the sand, revealing the Energy Liger. She couldn't fight a Zoid like that by herself. It was fortunate for her she had her liger close by ready to fight with her. The Energy Liger, however, is not fighting with Kaitana Liger. But actually congrats to Sonia.

Sonia ducked down and covered her head when the dark liger attacked. It looked like she was being a coward, but it was a trap. The Energy Liger didn't intends to fighting, much to Sonia's surprise. She needed to find a way to fight back against a black liger.

Sonia agrees to no fighting and Energy Liger told her about her past.

"I was a wild Zoid once until I became acquainted with humans. The first human that was nice to me was a man with a prosthetic arm." The Energy Liger said.

"Yikes! You're talking Zoid?!" Sonia shrieked at the notice of those words.

The Zoid nodded its head to Sonia. Sonia was finding this to all be unbelievable.

"My past?" Sonia asked.

"It was a long time ago but I'll never forget it." The Zoid told her with a sincere smile.

Sonia pauses and Energy Liger quickly in the thin air. Sonia kept her eyes fixated on the thin air for him to return.

In the next day, Sonia and Akashi still rides their Zoids to the desert only they saw the light brown Elephander, standing from the canyon close to Summer Cup Zoid Tournament.

If Sonia had to face a Zoid like that she was in for a big fight. The light-brown Elephander does not want to pass the Summer Cup Tournament unless she and Akashi can beat him.


End file.
